You in the dark … you in the pain … you on the run
by RedVampirySlayerDev.HunterS
Summary: Xander gets new friends and a new destiny that will eventually lead him to... Warning:contains violence, m/f, m/m, and m/m/m relationships, **Cough**mpreg**Cough**, R/R and I'll R/R your's
1. Prologue

Title:"Letting the Cables sleep"  
Author:"VHS"  
Rating:"R, for now. It may become more later"  
Pair:"Xander/???, Rob/Joe, Andrew/P. H later on … for now"  
Spoilers:"Nothing has gone bad … I think. This is an AU (Alternate Universe), Action/Adventure, Drama, Romance, Songfic, slash and crossover BtVS / /LP/Charmed."  
Warning: "It contains violence, character death, m/f, m/m, and m/m/m relationships, language, some drug, alcohol abuse, mpreg, and a few unexpected things that will come along the way"  
Feedback:"Yes … need it … or … else … I … won't … continue it …"  
E-mail:Devil_hunter_shampoo@hotmail.com  
Archive:"Hell yeah! … Just tell me … Ok"  
Summary:"Once Willow, Oz, and Buffy start, another one of the Scooby gang starts feeling left out. Meanwhile, Xander gets new friends and a new destiny that will eventually lead him to..."  
Author Notes: "I will like to thank God for giving me a brain, *producing list*, the person that wrote the prologue, the characters, my family, my keyboard, and of course the Academy for..."  
Disclaimer: "No copyright infringement is intended ... certain book belongs to certain author. " Letting the Cables Sleep" By Bush. The concept of BtVS and character's belong to Josh Wheldon."  
Note 1:"Spike is chipped. Buffy is a bitch. Willow is evil. Giles is in peril … "Oh my … what a predicament"  
  
  
"You in the dark … you in the pain … you on the run"  
"Living a hell … living your ghost … living your end"  
"Never seem to get in the place that I belong …"  
"Don't wanna lose the time … lose the time to come"  
"Whatever you say it's alright"  
"Whatever you do it's all good"  
"Whatever you say it's all right"  
"Silence it's not the way"  
"We need to talk about it"  
"If heaven it's on the way"  
"If heaven it's on the way"  
  
"Lyrics by Bush"  
  
  
Prologue by:  
Carlos H.  
  
  
Xander grinned as he let his friends into his apartment. Since he had begun to work minimum wage jobs, he had become good friends with a bunch of other workers from his various jobs. They joked that they just swapped jobs around; because often when one was fired then another of them took the position. There were eight of them in all.  
  
They had started hanging out together after work and on the weekends. One tradition they had started was having slumber parties over Saturday nights once every two weeks. The person who had hosted the week before had to choose the movies they watched, usually with a theme connecting all the movies.  
  
Xander loved his new group of friends. Once Willow, Oz, and Buffy had started college they had grown apart. Now Xander had friends who he did not feel dumb around. They were all guys in their little gang.  
  
About ten minutes after the pizza had arrived and they had begun to stuff themselves, the doorbell rang. Xander was walking out of the kitchen holding more glasses than he could really balance.  
  
"Hey Andrew, could you see whose at the door?" he asked as he tried to put down the glasses without spilling them.  
  
"Sure," Andrew said as he got up and walked out of the living room over to the door. He opened it to see a tall, bleach blonde man standing in the doorway. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
The man looked surprised, but covered it quickly. "This is...Xander's house, isn't it?" he asked, slightly hesitating before using Xander's name.  
  
"Yeah, it is..."  
  
"I'm a friend of his that's just stopping by for a visit, you know. May I come in?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure. Come in."  
  
The man grinned as he walked past Andrew into the apartment. "Uh...Xander's just in the living room," Andrew said, following behind the blonde.  
  
Xander looked up from Chester, with whom he had been having an in-depth conversation with about the merits of working at one grocery store over another in honor of the job he had started the day before. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "S-Spike? How did you get in here?"  
  
Xander and Andrew looked over at Spike. Spike smirked with devilish delight. "You know, Harris, you really should tell your friends to be more careful about who they invite into your house." The peroxide blond menace looked around the apartment and found quite the view. Spike saw a couple getting it on in a corner, two guys getting drunk, and lastly he saw a peroxide blond beauty writing something. "Well, it looks like Nummy has an interesting new batch of friends," The peroxide blond thinks.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need a place to crash. I figured you have a microwave I can use, so I thought I'd stop by."  
  
"What's wrong with your crypt?"  
  
"It's being fumigated," Spike deadpanned. "Now, where is your kitchen?" he asked, as he looked around. He saw the door to the kitchen and went through it.  
  
"Okay," Xander said. "From now on, no one invites anyone in without asking me first."  
  
T. B. C.  
  
You in the sea   
On a decline  
Breaking the waves   
Watching the lights go down  
Letting the cables sleep   
Whatever you say it's alright  
Whatever you do it's all good  
Whatever you say it's alright   
Silence is not the way   
We need to talk about it   
If heaven is on the way   
We'll wrap the world around it  
If heaven is on the way   
If heaven is on the way   
I'm a stranger in this town   
I'm a stranger in this town   
If heaven is on the way   
If heaven is on the way  
I'm a stranger in this town  
I'm a stranger in this town   
  
  
"Lyrics by Bush" 


	2. Part 1

I would like to thank the one's that reviewed. Thank you!!!  
Title: "You in the dark … you in the pain … you on the run"  
Author: "VHS"  
Rating: "R, for now. It may become more later"  
Pair: "Xander/???, Rob/Joe, Andrew/P. H later on … for now"  
Spoilers: "Nothing has gone bad … I think. This is an AU (Alternate Universe), Action/Adventure, Drama, Romance, Songfic, slash and crossover BtVS / /LP/Charmed."  
Warning: "It contains violence, character death, m/f, m/m, and m/m/m relationships, language, some drug, alcohol abuse, mpreg, and a few unexpected things that will come along the way"  
Feedback: "Yes … need it … or … else … I … won't … continue it …"  
E-mail: Devil_hunter_shampoo@hotmail.com  
Archive: "Hell yeah! … Just tell me … Ok"  
Summary: "Once Willow, Oz, and Buffy start, another one of the Scooby gang starts feeling left out. Meanwhile, Xander gets new friends and a new destiny that will eventually lead him to..."  
Author Notes: "I will like to thank God for giving me a brain, *producing list*, the person that wrote the prologue, the characters, my family, my keyboard, and of course the Academy for..."  
Disclaimer: "No copyright infringement is intended ... certain book belongs to certain author. " Letting the Cables Sleep" By Bush. The concept of BtVS and character's belong to Josh Wheldon."  
Note 1: "Spike is chipped. Buffy is a bitch. Willow is evil. Giles is in peril … "Oh my … what a predicament"  
  
BEEEP * * BEEP * *BEEEEEEEP * A car's honk is heard thought the streets. It appears that the driver is beginning to look quite angry. He had been waiting patiently for a few minutes, but after half an hour of waiting, he had gotten tired of waiting. The driver has dark blond hair, blue eyes, and he is wearing a black suit without the tie and shirt has a few buttons undone. After a few moments of not getting the attention that he wanted, he was about to honk once again but stopped when he saw two figures waling out of the house his car was station in front. The blond immediately noticed two disheveled looking young men. "Probably been shagging, man, they always do that, too bad that I still do not have a girlfriend," the blond grimly thinks. The two quickly get inside the back of the car. "Rob, Joe, I don't want to get into your personal affairs, but, don't you have any shame left? Or, any at all?" The blond asks to his two passenger's as he drives of to pick up more of his friend's … friend's that were probably already mad at him because he was late to pick them up at their homes.  
  
"Oh, come on Andrew, you were too early anyways," Rob pouted, pushed his bottom lip up, crossed his arms, and whined to the blonde that was driving now. Rob's lover was trying to comfort his troubled lover whom looked like a five year old. As his lover Joe was holding him, he began to think about Andrew's attitude change. It had seemed that Andrew's break up with Monica a month ago had affected him more than he had let on to believe. He remembered that Andrew had told him and the other is that he was fine and since then, the blond's attitude had been somewhat unkind and hurtfully sarcastic. "Maybe, Andrew just need's to get some, or to probably get another girlfriend," Rob thinks to himself.  
  
"Andy … you know what I think," Joe asked the blond. Andrew and Rob groaned when they heard him talk. "I think that you desperately need to get laid," he joyfully said this as he begun to grope his boyfriend. Rob and Joe's groping quality time was broken when they heard the horn of Andrew's car. They immediately separated a few inches apart when they saw their other two friends. The two of the newcomer's were carrying to boxes. "It's probably beer, liquor, whiskey, tequila and other strong stuff, alcohol hounds, those two need a life," Andrew grimly thinks to himself as he steps out of his car so he can go to the back and open it up so the alcohol hounds can place their booze there.  
  
"Mike, Brad, I do not want to get into your personal affairs, but why do you always have to get fucking wasted when we meet," The blond asks to his two newest passenger's. Andrew drives of to pick up his last friend's … friend's that were probably already mad at him because he was late to pick them up at their homes. By now, Andrew was very irritated with the world and specially with himself because he had gotten in that state of mind. At the moment, the blonde was only thinking about picking up his last friend's at their apartment, get to another friend's house and then on meditate so he can become once more in peace with the world and with himself. Andrew was too detached from the world at the moment, but specially his friends. So therefore, he did not even paid any attention to Brad or Mike reply to what he had told them.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, the car screeches to a stop. It seemed that they had already reached their final destination. They quickly got out and before Andrew got a word out, Rob, Chester, and Joe had already left to their friend's apartment. The only one's that were left with the irritated blond were Mike and Brad. They just wanted Andrew to open the back, so they can grab their booze. After Andrew opens it, Mike and Brad quickly grab a box and left towards their friend apartment. When Andrew finally got to his destination that is when he noticed that, his good friend was waiting for him at the door. They hugged, changed pleasantries, and went inside the warm and cozy apartment.  
  
When Andrew and his friend had finally entered the apartment, Andrew's other friends were already getting comfortable. This meant that, Brad and Mike were already in the kitchen making the drinks. It appeared that both Mike and Brad were in some sort of competition because of the many shots of alcohol. Rob and Joe were already snogging on the small living room couch. Chester was writing something. Andrew apologizes to his friend about his mood and about ruining their movie night. Andrew's friend just smiled at him and …  
  
"Andy, don't worry about it, there's no harm done. As you can see, all of our friends have already accepted this and moved on. Therefore, I suggest that you do the same thing and move on yourself. Now, why don't you make yourself comfortable somewhere and try to meditate, Ok," Andrew's friend reassuringly told the blond.  
  
"Thanks Xand, you're so good to me. You just know what I need. I always thank God for sending me a good friend like you," Andrew said and he noticed that his friend was subtly blushing. "I mean it, you're the best. I'm going to do that and you go talk to Chester about what he's writing. I worry for him, what he's writing could be a suicide note or something worse a song. You know we all listen to your good advise, so go there and give him some good advice on whatever he might need," Andrew finished and immediately left before Xander could utter a word.  
  
Xander just starred at his friend, shrugged, and went to the living room to talk to Chester. Soon, Xander learned that his friend Chester was indeed writing song lyrics. Therefore, they talked about them, then later on the conversation subtly moved to Andrew's attitude. When Xander and Chester begun to talk about this, Mike and Brad quit playing their "Who is the best bartender?" and joined the conversation. Joe and Rob quit snogging to also join the conversation. Soon they were so caught up in their conversation that they had not noticed the doorbell ring.   
  
Andrew got out of the room, answered the door, paid for the pizza, and slammed the door shut, thus making the conversation in the living room stop. Andrew did not say anything; he just placed the pizza on the coffee table and then sat on the small couch so he can continue with his meditation. After that, the others began to eat and talk about other things in their lives. After they finished eating, Rob and Joe went to Xander's guest room and began to make out, Mike and Brad begun a drinking game, and pretty soon Xander and Chester begun to talk. Xander was starting to feel thirsty because of all the beer they had drank and asked Chester and Andrew if they wanted a none-alcoholic drink, so he went to get his friends a drink. When Xander was carefully walking back to the living room that is when the doorbell rang once again.  
  
Andrew was the only one whom appeared to be doing nothing but in reality, looks were indeed deceiving. The blond was meditating and trying to acquire the inner peace that he wanted and so desperately needed. Besides, it had seemed that the only one's that noticed the doorbell ring were Xander and Andrew. The only reason that Andrew had even bothered to answer the door was that his best friend Xander had asked him to. When Andrew answers the door, he was greeted by peroxide blond. After a few minutes of interrogating, he invites the peroxide in. Andrew followed the peroxide blond towards the living room. When they finally get there, that is when Andrew noticed Xander's shocked features. Andrew noticed that Xander said something that the peroxide blond repelled him, but his body language said the contrary. Andrew just kept observing with some amusement the peroxide blond and his good friend talk … or rather yell. Andrew also noticed that he still could not keep observing the peroxide blond because the brightness of his hair was literary blinding him. Therefore, Andrew just settles in observing Xander. As Andrew listen, for the few moments that he had observed the peroxide blond lusted after his dark haired friend … Xander.  
  
After the peroxide blond leaves the living room to go to the kitchen, that was when Xander had made his announcement, while Xander said his announcement, he kept looking at Andrew. Now, Andrew knew what he saw in those brown orbs and what he saw was frightful, he saw pain. Why, did Andrew saw pain in Xander's eyes? It did not seemed like a new wound, but it seemed like an old wound … a wound that had been painfully reopened.  
  
ToBeCoNtInUeD … 


End file.
